Past To Present
by Dietpepsigurl
Summary: Chapter Seven is Here! Well HHr of course. AU, and OOC Kinda They meet as children,and we go from there with many surprises along the way. Read and Review Please!
1. Default Chapter

Past To Present~~~~~Chapter 1

  
  


A/N-Summary Harry and Hermione Fic. This story begins with Harry and Hermione as children meeting and then they lose contact after awhile. Some differences Harry is born knowing he is a wizard. He only lives with his aunt and cousin who is not that cruel, but is still cruel in a way. His Uncle was sent to prison for publically abusing Harry when he was three. The plot is going to be a lot different and kinda the same If you know what I mean. 

  


I hope that gives you a close idea to what my new story is about. Well on with it I suppose

  


Chapter 1

  


Harry Potter lived in a small house right outside what most would call a normal town, but harry knew the truth. He knew that he lived two minutes exactly outside the wizarding world. Now Harry had a most normal life except he didn't have any parents he did however have an Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, and a godfather he saw on rare occasions because he worked as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Harry who was now 8 was awaiting to leave to go to their place every Friday and Saturday of the week Godrics Hollow Park. It was a great time for Harry to go, because he always got to see Sirius. 

  


"Dudley Sweet heart time to leave for the park" Peutina said sweetly "Harry! Lets go before we're late" She roared up the stairs

"Yes Aunt Peutina" Harry said 

"Did you pack everything? I don't want to come back and get everything"

"Yes Aunt Peutina I left the room spotless" Harry said frustrated 

'Why haven't we left yet?' he thought to himself 'I packed everything in that room just for one weekend with Sirius.'

"Come on lets get a move on Sirius is probably waiting on us." Peutina said as they rushed out of the house and into the car

  


Harry climbed into the back of the car and awaited their arrival to Godrics Hollow Park. Before he knew it they had pulled into a small narrow drive which led to the biggest house Harry had ever seen.

'This can't be Sirius house, can it?'

"Come on boy we don't want to make him wait for you all day now do we? Get your things out of the back."

"Yes Aunt Peutina"

"Dudley sweet heart be a good boy for me and help your cousin with his bird" Peutina said sweetly

'no way did she just ask Dudley to help me with my things? I must have died and gone to heaven'

  


They waled up the narrow drive and headed for the front doors. Peutina reached out with her boney fingers and rang the doorbell.

  


"Coming" they heard a voice yell inside "Ah Harry my boy come inside kiddo. Peutina, Dudley I am sure you want to be leaving. Thank you very much for dropping Harry off It was very generous of you."

"It wasn't a problem at all, we were headed this way today to pick Dudley up some things" Peutina said with the fakest smiles Harry had ever seen.

"Well we will be seeing you around then. Good day" Sirius said while slamming the door in their faces.

"Umm...Sirius How come I brought all of my things just for the weekend?" Harry said a bit shocked from what he had just seen happen

"Well Harry the Ministry of Magic has finally let me work in the office of Aurors and lead them instead of work with them so I only felt it best that you live with your true guardian instead of those awful muggles.

"Well that's bloody brilliant Sirius" Harry said excited that he didn't have to see the likes of those idiots again "I have a great feeling I am going to love it hear."

"Well that's always good news. Now then lets get you settled into your room. And Tomorrow we can go shop and design your room with anything you want, and I am sure your ready to learn how to play quidditch so we'll have to get you anew broom" Sirius said while leading him up to the third level which was all his own.

  


~~~~That's the first Chapter I hope you like it......

9-19-03

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Past To Present Chapter 2~~~~New Life

  


A/N I hope you like the new story. I have only written it to get some of these thoughts out of my head of everything I did wrong on the other three stories. Well Here is the second chapter. To also let you know I have made some of the characters different like Malfoy will be nice and in Gryffindor, Ron will be totally stuck up ( kinda like a jock thinks he is the best and everything). Also Harry will be very powerful even at a young age and something later will happen with Hermione.

  
  


Harry loved his new home. He could not believe for once in his life he was going to be happy and live his life right. Only if he knew that some aspects oh his life where going to be harder to share later on in life.

  


"Harry?"

"Yeah, Sirius I'm up here decorating" he said

"Ah what a wonderful job Harry."

"Thanks Sirius" he said Happily "I am glad that you prove of gold and red"

"So I take it you are hoping to be a Gryffindor?"

"Of course nothing less nothing more." he said slyly 

"Well listen Harry I have to go to the office to my round and then pick up your broom from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yeah, there is a park near here right?"

"Yes, right down the road., Well I won't be more than a beep away ok?"

"Ok and I won't be more than down the road."

"Good well I will see you around dinner."

"Alright bye Sirius"

"Bye Harry"

  


After about another half an hour of decorating his room with Gryffindor colors and Englands best Quidditch teams Harry left for the park. On his way there he found a young girl on the sidewalk crying.

  


"Umm...Excuse me are you ok?" Harry said trying to sound worried and concerned

"Yeah I am okay, but thanks for asking." she said trying to hold back more tears

"Are you sure? Because I could sit with you, if you wanted to talk or anything."

"No its ok I will be okay." she said while she was looking at the one she was talking with and then POW it hit her like a pile of rocks flew out the sky she was looking at "Little Witches Young Hotties Number 1" "Oh my gosh!" she said rather shocked

"Yes is everything ok?"

"You...You're Harry Potter." 

"Well yeah that is what people usually call me by." he said with a small chuckle "and you are?"

"Oh my I am so sorry I am Hermione Granger." she said happily putting her hand out

"Well now that we have been introduced, would you care to join me at the park?"

"Oh no I couldn't, those boys don't want me there."

"What boys? And do they know that it is a free country and that you can go where you want to go?"

"Well yes, but I am not of pureblood."

"Huh what?" he asked very confused

"Oh well I am muggle born witch" she said matter of factly

"Ah well I don't care your coming with me and we shall show them who is boss."

"Umm ok, I guess."

"Could you tel me there names?"

"Yeah lets see we have Ronald Weasley, Dargon Spirit, and Crabe something, I cannot remember his name."

"Oh its alright lets and I will protect you from them."

"Okay." she said very excited ' Wow! I have my very own super hero' she thought as they were arriving to the park

'Wow she is really nice and really lovely.' 

  


They had approached the entrance of the park that was being guarded by two fat and ugly boys who were very short.

"Excuse me could you please move?" harry said politely 

"NO!" they both answered 

"Okay have it your way." harry said while concentrating very hard and the boom both guards fell unconscious

"WOW! Harry did you do that?"

"Yeah I kind of have this knack for wandless magic."

"Very Wicked."

"Yeah. So how about we go and swing?"

"Yeah!"

  


The day wore on and Harry and Hermione were not even bothered once by those bullies. Hermione was glad that she had met harry and so was harry, for now he truly had a friend of his own. When the day grew on Harry knew he had to leave, but Hermione didn't want when it was time for Harry to go Hermione stayed there and sat.

  


"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"Well maybe later."

"Oh well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to come and spend the night?"

"Sure Harry that would be great, but wouldn't your parents get mad?"

"No my parents died when I was a baby."

"Oh Harry Im sorry."

"Its okay, but I know that my god father would love to have you over if he knew that I finally had a real friend."

"Ok sure."

"Do you need to tell your parents?"

"Nope, mine are out of town." she said in quiet whisper

"Cool lets go then."

  
  


Harry and Hermione had a wonderful evening. Sirius was more than happy that his eight year old god son finally had a friend. Harry thought Hermione was wonderful, she knew so much. She even knew about the Gryffindor house. She told Harry a lot about it until they fell asleep sprawled out on his Double King size bed (Not sure if there is one but just think of it as huge!)

  
  


Harry and Hermione had many wonderful time like this for two years, the all of sudden something happened when Harry turned 10 years old that mad Harry even sadder then the day he lost his parent even though he couldn't remember them.

  


End of Chapter 2

9-20-03


	3. Cahpter 3

  


Past To Present~~~~Chapter 3 ~~~ 2 yrs Later

  


It had been two years since Harry and Hermione had met and it is now Harry's 10th birthday.

  


Knock... Knock... Knock

  


"Coming." Said a voice from inside

"Hi Sirius is Harry home?" 

"Yes, of course he is. HE should be upstairs in his loft."

"Thanks Sirius." she walking quietly and quickly to Harry's bedroom

  


KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

  


"Come in" replied the voice from behind. The door opened very slowly and there stood Hermione.

  


"Hermione!" harry said excitedly "You made it."

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss my best friends birthday for nothing." 

"Well good! Now come in and have a seat,"

"Ok, but first I need to tell you something." She said a little frightened

"Alright shoot"

"Well umm.. Harry me and my folks well, wearemoving."

"Umm...Mione could you say that last part a little faster?"

"I am moving Harry."

"What?"

"My folks have decided to move to wales."

"Well when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after I leave here."

"What...Why so soon?"

"I don't know harry, I just do not know anymore."

"Well I am going to make the best of the next 24 hours then."

  


Harry and Hermione hadn't had this much fun since they had first met. Hermione regretted telling him so late that she was moving, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know why this had effected her so, but she knew this would be the last time they saw each other. Harry had gotten a magic camera for his birthday and made sure he and Hermione had plenty of photos before she had left. They ended up each with about 50 photos. Harry couldn't believe she was leaving him, but he had no other choice than to move on and write back and forth to each other. 

"Well Harry I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I will miss you Harry."

"I know and I will miss you too. You promise to write?"

"Of course, well there are my folks I have to go harry good by Harry."

"Goodbye Mione, Goodbye" he said ver saddened. What was he going to do with out his best friend? They were supposed to go to Hogwarts together, be in the same classes, the same house, even learn to cast the hardest spells, but that was all in the past their lives had changed forever.

  


After a couple of months went by Harry had started getting into football, he loved the Fulham team, so he decided to join a youth soccer team. By that time that was done Sirius was already teaching him the most talented Quidditch moves ever and the flying, well that came natural as so did finding that snitch. 

That year was the worst for Harry he had no best friend to hang with, he would be starting school soon, and he knew he would be the talk of the school. That was what he feared most, popularity all because of his famous scar......

  


TBC

  


9-23-03

  


hey I figured out html on my comp and I am back with a new story, only to get this writers block out of me so I can finish my other stories. Well until next time.....

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Past To Present~~~Chapter 4 

  
  


Harry hated that he had to start hogwarts, he wanted so much to be normal, but it never happened. Harry begged Sirius to let him stay home and gave a tutor and Sirius would say no every time. Then that infamous day came, and he could do nothing about it. 

  


"Harry it is time to go."

"Coming."

"Alright do you have everything?"

"Yeah Sirius I have everything."

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah. Now come on before I change my mind."

  


They arrived at the Hogwarts train 20 minutes early. Sirius and harry said their goodbyes and Harry loaded himself onto the train. Harry was scared that everyone would hate him an on top of that he was so far ahead of them he could probably pass at spells better than the 7th years. The his mind got onto something else 'what about Hermione she was a witch would she be here or would she be at a muggle school?' Just as soon as that was answered someone knocked on the door.

  


"Umm Hi I am Draco Malfoy, could I sit in here with you?"

"Yeah sure help yourself. Oh sorry I am Harry Potter."

"Cool I have read about you in the newspaper we all were wondering if you would show up here or not." he said a little overly excited 

"Well I am here." he said as if he were a drone

  


An and a Half later they arrived to at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had seemed to hit it off pretty good they were both already excepted into Gryffindor two of the few who would get a letter that already told them to sit at the Gryffindor table. They both seemed to be in love with quidditch and were in higher classes than anyone in their grade. They both were excited to have the dorm for just the two of them and have all the same classes. On another note Harry was very excited that he had a friend that was not interested in his scar, or his popularity. 

  


"Hey harry lets take these seats."

"Ok. Wow! I never knew how big this place was. Did you?"

"Yeah my mother took me up here to tell Prof. Dumbledore my new last name."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, this is awesome we do not have to be watched being sorted we get to watch."

"Yeah, maybe this would be a good year."

"Of course with me and you together we can do anything."

"Yeah especially with all of these advanced classes."

"Look it is starting Harry."

"Cool"

  


Every name was called on there then there was a name that was called that reminded Harry of his Hermione.

  


Grundler, Henrietta 

  


Sorting Hat: Hmm A smart one you are. Lost love at such an early age. Fierce one you are, courage, talent, everything in order, but where to place you? Well then it shall be GRYFFINDOR!!!!!

'yes!' she thought with a huge grin

"umm may I sit here?"

"Yeah of course." Harry said wondering where he had seen that smile, but he could not think of where he had seen it before.

  


Harry loved being at hogwarts. He and Draco where the youngest seeker and chaser on the team for at least a century. The had won every quidditch match that year. School was great to Harry, his classes were advanced and so, so, so easy for him. Even Draco had a hard time telling the teacher that it was to easy for them. By the end of school Harry had earned his popularity for being nice and being a bully only to the bullies. Everyone loved that Draco and he were what you would call 'the muscles of Hogwarts'. They didn't understand why they were called that they were only 1st years and only about 5'2", but for boys their age they thought it was normal, but obviously it wasn't. School was about to end and Harry still wondered if he was going to see Hermione this summer? He had written her on many occasions, and yet no mail returned to him. Hermione's birthday was coming up she was going to be 11 on May 23. Harry had gotten her a broom The Flower Pixel 2018, he knew she wanted the Furious Pixel 1800, but he decided to get her the up to date one.

  


Harry ran up the stairs to his Dorm room scribbled a not Hermione that read:

  


_Dearest Hermione,_

  


_How are you? I am doing fine. I hope you didn't think that your best friend would forget your birthday? Well I didn't I hope you like what you receive. Please Mione will you write to me? I hope we are still the best of friends. I miss you dearly._

  


_Forever Yours,_

  


_Harry J. Potter_

  


Harry ran back to the common room grabbed the silver wrapped gift and the letter and told Hedwig to take this to Hermione for her Birthday. 

That night went very slowly for Harry. He wanted to a response from Hermione, but he knew it was her birthday and it being on a Saturday she might be out with friends?

  


May 23

  


Harry and Draco got dressed and raced to breakfast. Harry was hoping for a letter back from Hermione, but instead he what he go was his bird swooping down towards the table and dropping the sliver wrapped package at Henrietta Grundler. 

"What the.."

"Harry?"

"My bird just dropped Hermione's present off to Henrietta Grundler."

"Well maybe you should go make sure that it is your present to Hermiones."

"Ok. See ya later Malfoy."

"Cya"

  


Harry made hi way down the tables towards Henrietta and sat down next to her as she was opening it. Then Harry saw the broom and the note he had written the day before.

  


"Henrietta who gave that to you?"

"A friend. Why?"

"Your kidding right."

"Nope. My best friend in the world. I had actually thought he had forgotten my b-day, bu he didn't"

"Oh well did this friend live in Godrics Hollow?"

"Umm yeah. 12 Grimauld Place. Why?"

"Hermione. Why would you do this to me?"

"Harry?"

"Yes."

  
  
  


TBC

  
  


Sorry But my hand hurts and I have a German III test tomorrow I have to study for. Well review please....

  
  


P.S. Visit to view my stories and others possible if they have any. It also could be this site sometimes they don't work

  


groups.yahoo.com/group.hpf_f_fanatics so try it and become a member and check out the photos too.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Past To Present Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


"Harry?" She asked surprised and shocked

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening."

"Well why not?"

"You were never supposed to find out I had been accepted to Hogwarts."

"Why? We are Best friends Hermione, right?"

"Well of course, but you were never to find out that I was going to hogwarts."

"I still do not understand why." he asked rather frustrated with her answers

"Just because! Listen Harry I have to go, and you must not tell anyone I am here."

"Hey wait!"

"I can't I have to go." she said while running out of the Great Hall doors with Harry at her heels

  


"Harry you have to leave me alone!"

"Why? We have been best friends for 2 years."

"I know, but it is not my choice. If I get involved I your life, then I will ruin it for you."

"What I have no idea what you are talking about?" she only stood there staring at him

"Earth to Hermione. Are you going to tell me why I am not to be around you? Or are you going to stand there all day and watch both of our lives be shattered away with out our friendship in tact?"

"Harry it is to complicated. I will only mess with your prophecy."

"What! My prophecy has already been told and you would not ruin it at all. It is a given fact at the age of 8 I would find my best and most trustworthy friend and she would be by my side through everything."

"Harry that cannot be true, my....my parent told me that I would only ruin your life and condemn you to hell or something."

"Well you cannot honestly believe that do you? We hit it off right from the beginning." he said matter-of-factly

"I know, but my parents, they wouldn't lie to me would they?"

"I would not know that question 'mio' I never met parents before."

"Oh, well they are the best and I believe that they would never lie to me."

"Hermione, please you can't listen to your parents. If you leave me just after I have found you, then I would be condemned to hell, because I would have lost my best friend forever."

"Harry...."

" 'Mio' you have to at least give this whole friends thing a new lookover. Please!"

"Alright Harry, but only because you are my best friend."

"Well good 'mio' I wouldn't want it any other way."

  


A couple of weeks had passed and Harry, Hermione, and Draco were getting along great. Dumbledore had finally put Hermione in her right classes, changed her name back, and had everything different about her taken away only to reveal the Harry's Hermione that he had missed so much. Harry and Draco stilled ruled the school along with the quidditch teams only because they were the best players ever. The school had never seemed so alive. Harry was just under Hermione a couple of grades short of beating her to the top rank of their class. He didn't fret about it though he knew Hermione worked especially hard to one up on all there teachers. By the end of first year, Harry and Hermione had already made plans to spend the whole summer at 12 Grimauld Place with Sirius. Sirius had been more than happy to have Harry let his best friend stay over again, they even made arrangements for Draco to come and visit for awhile that summer. Everything was going great in Harry's life. He had his best friend and his new best friend in his life. They were not going to be leaving the school for a couple of more days and Harry and Hermione had just gotten done with their potion final when Draco told them he would not be able to come for a visit this summer because of his father and his fathers business. Harry was very disappointed in this.

  


With in the next week he and Hermione would find something so interesting out that even Sirius would be stumped on this one.

  
  


Thnx to my 3 reviewers and to the onlyifuknewgurl person well here ya go, sorry it took awhile even if it is short, but I have school and stuff (not trying to be rude or anything) So I am updating frequently and it has arrived, but thnx for reviewing everyone.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Past To Present Chapter 6

  
  
  


"Hey Mio why do you think that Draco is not able to come visit?"

"I'm not sure Harry, but it sounds very troubling. Well we better be packing before the train leaves."

"Ok. Meet you down in here in about 30?"

"Yeah."

  


Harry and Hermione went to their separate dorm room to pack there things and head to the train that was leaving in 2 hours, but they wanted to get there early so they could a compartment for only 3 people. When Harry went down stairs he noticed Draco in the chair across from the fire staring at it very intently.

  


"Draco?" Draco only sat there staring at the fire

"Draco!" This time he looked up to stare at Harry's worried face

"Yeah Harry what is it?"

"Nothing, except I was wondering why you couldn't come for the holiday?"

"Well I would rather not say, but I guess you need to know."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well go on."

"Well my father you know Lucius well he..umm decided to join the dark side and I am to go with him, but instead Dumbledore told me to pretend to be evil and get the inside scoop. But Harry I have a really bad feeling, because the next place to be hit is in Hermione's district." He sat there awhile before giving Harry the full scoop and leaving harry in a shocked state.

  


"Umm Harry? Are you ok?"

"Uh Yeah I should be. Draco you gotta promise not to let anything happen."

"I will try my best Harry, but It will be hard I am only in training for the group, but I shall try. Right now I must leave. Please Tell Hermione I said Hello and for both of you to have a good holiday."

  


"Ok cya later Draco."

"Bye Harry."

  


While Harry was waiting for Hermione to finish he went to Dumbledore to make sure Hermione could not get near her house with in a 5 mile radius. He did as Harry asked so that Hermione would be safe. After that was over Harry ran back to the Common Room to find Hermione just coming down the stairs.

  


"Hermione, here let me help you with that."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter."

"You are very welcome" and with that they started to the train. As they got on the train they immediately fell into a heavy conversation about what next year would be like, what the teachers would be like, would there classes get harder, would the dark forces be stopped, and would there be any dances for them next year. Before they knew it they had arrived at Kings Cross Station. They left their compartment to find Sirius waiting for them on a near by bench.

  


"Hello Hermione, Harry"

"Hi Sirius. Thank you for letting me stay for the summer."

"Aw it is no problem. It is probably goof for Harry to have someone to hang around again." She blushed at his statement

"Hello Sirius. How are you." Harry said with an amused look on his face

"Well now that you ask Harry I am doing great. I will even be leaving for 3 weeks tomorrow for a raid in the Swiss Alps."

  


"What!" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Well I will be leaving for 3 weeks tomorrow for the Swiss Alps, but I shall be back."

"So who will be staying with us while you are gone?" Hermione asked eagerly awaiting the surprise of her lifetime

"Well actually I felt that it would be better to leave you two by yourself and you can do magic with the special permission Dumbledore gave as long as it is in an emergency or you need to use it as long as it is not to harm anyone. Understand?"

"Yes" said Harry

"Of course" said Hermione

  


"Well then you two let us head back to Godrics Hollow and you can out your things away"

"ok" they said in unison

  
  


TBC with the next chapter titled Three Weeks Until then I shall leave you with them Heading off to Godrics Hollow. Remember to Review Please, I even encourage you to give me tips or something to use in my story, but please do not tell me that it sucks for I already know that, but I have severe writers block form my other 3 stories and am writing this one for fun. Well thanx to everyone who has reviewed.

  


Visit me at: 

  


Till next time....................


	7. Chapter 7

Past To Present Chapter 7~~~~3Weeks

  
  


When they had arrived home Sirius left to get his things while Hermione and Harry went up to his loft. 

  


"Harry?" 

"Yes."

"Where I am I going to be sleeping at this summer?"

"Up here in my room, well actually this room has 4 rooms connected to it and 2 bathrooms connected to it so there is a spare bedroom over there and you have your own bathroom. Is that ok Mio?"

  


"It is perfect Harry."

"Good" he said with his million dollar grin she loved "Now come on I will help you get settled in your room."

"Oh its ok Harry I can manage."

"Nonsense! You will not be a guest in my house and my loft to not get help with getting settled."

"Oh alright, I suppose you ca help me put away my things."

"Good I wouldn't want it any other way."

  


They preceded to put Hermione's things away in less than 10 minutes. After that Harry had offered to show her around the rest of his loft area. 

  


"This room is mine of course, you already knew that, over here we have my bathroom, this room is the game/lounge area, and this room is my study/library." Hermione just walked right past him and looked on with awe. "I thought you would like this one, so I saved it for last."

  


"Harry your loft is amazing! But I do not remember this being here when we were younger?" She asked confused

  


"Oh well that was there, I always just thought you might find me weird if I were practicing spells without being admitted to hogwarts yet. So I never told you. I hope you are not mad at me."

  


"I could never be mad at you Harry."

"Cool. We had better go down stairs and say goodbye to Sirius."

"Okay dokie"

  


They left Harry's room only to find a note that was left on the counter to Harry.

  


_Harry-_

_I am so sorry. I had to leave basically 2 minutes after we pulled into the driveway. My dearest apologies for that. I have left you some money in your Gringotts account for food, the attendants will no which pile to use. Remember I will be back on June 22 (A/N assuming they got out of Hogwarts June 1). Please do not get into any trouble. If something was to happen please notify Dumbledore then myself. I have left you in charge of the house Harry do not go and practice any spells that Snape has taught even if you and Hermione are the smartest at Hogwarts I wish not to come home to a 12 foot burnt whole in the ground. Any way send my best to Hermione and I will miss you dreadfully._

  


_Love,_

  


_Sirius_

_~~~Oh and Harry just tell her how you feel. Nothing bad can come of it I promise you that._

  


Harry folded the piece of parchment up and turned towards Hermione.

  


"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Well... Umm... No actually I have something very important I wanted to tell you."

"Well go ahead."

"Umm" 'just tell her you big doofus' "well umm... we aren't to be doing any potions till Sirius gets back so we cannot do any potions homework."

  


"Is that it Harry? Is that all you wanted to tell me?" her herself hoping it wasn't

  


"Yeah that's all." 'Oh how chicken can one guy be?' he thought to himself and then BOOM!!! something hit the door with a thud."

  


"I'll get it." he reached to open the door and picked up a package that was black and thick and addressed to Hermione "Well here you go its for you."

  


"Oh! I wonder what it is?" she asked curiously

"Me too." Harry said with some shock, because he had heard of these type of weird packages before.

Hermione opened the package and out popped a role of parchment floating in thin air clearing it throat and speaking to her.

  


Are you Miss Hermione Eloise Granger?

Uh... yes

Well listen carefully please.

  


_On the night of May 27 your parents were involved in a terrible accident. The cause has been found and they were killed by the killing curse, the ones who have done this have been apprehended an killed by the same curse only to ensure they won't come back. In their will they have stated they leave all of their money and only certain belongings the rest will be burned when I am done reading this. Further more we need you to sign here stating that I have read this to you fully and if you wish to have your money turned over to Gringotts please sign here._

  


She did as she was asked and then signed the Gringotts line and taking her key that was held by a single string. The parchment folded itself up and flew up the chimney. Harry walked over to Hermione and gently embraced her into a hug, that was warm yet friendly. Hermione gently broke down into small tears, and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.

  


"Hermione it will be ok."

"I know Harry I was expecting it a long time ago, but now I have no where to go."

"Of course you do. You will stay here with me, won't you?"

"Yes for now, but what about after next school year Harry I have nothing now."

"Hermione, what I meant was you shall live here with me."

"Oh Harry I couldn't do that."

"And Why not?"

"Because that would put a burden on you and Sirius."

"Nonsense he knows we are best friends and that if you ever needed a place to live the I will offer you one. Now only if you would except." he said with his lopsided grin

"Okay Harry I would be honored to stay here with you."

"Good"

  
  
  


TBC~~~I would have written more, but more but I have a headache and I ma really tired and am going to get some sleep now. CYA next time for the reaming parts of 3 weeks.......

Till then keep reviewing plz!!!!!

  


Dietpepsigurl

  



	8. Chapter 8

Past To Present Chapter 8 Continued Chapter Title: 3 Weeks 

  


Sorry about having to do a continuance, but sometimes it gets hard to write so much in one night well here ya go the continued 3 Weeks......

  


Later that night Harry and Hermione left to go to Diagon Alley to purchase their things for the remaining years at Hogwarts only so they would have it all and more. They like being prepared for the coming years at Hogwarts, but what they didn't like was that somewhere out there a Dark Force was trying to regain control, but with Sirius as head of the Aurors he made sure that every death eater on the dark side was taken care of. That night Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and if she was going to get through this, he couldn't really understand why she was getting on with it so well.

  


"Hermione?" harry asked cautiously

"Yes Harry."

"Umm... How can you be so calm?"

"Well I have known for a long time. It was told in the prophecy, plus they aren't really my real parent, and they mistreated me a lot." She said choking back the tears

  


"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry, so sorry."

"Its ok Harry. My real parents were dead before I was born from the kiss of death."

"But Hermione, it's not ok, you deserve better."

"Harry your eleven its not your place to take care of me."

"Well to late, because I have already chosen to be the best friend I can be."

"Harry you're the best, but really I will be fine."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes now come we still need to go and check into gringotts and get so money for groceries and things."

"Ok Mione."

  


They left Gringotts about a half an hour later and headed for Hudsons Deli and Magical Bakery. When they arrived they saw Harry's greatest enemy Ronald Weasley and his so called posse.

  


"Well look if it isn't potter and dumb dumb mud-blood." 

"Weasley if you dare to ever speak to her like that I will take it upon myself to relieve you of your soul and will fell something like this." Harry raised his head slightly concentrated lightly and flew Weasley outside and slammed him into a near by building. Without the slightest touch of his wand.

  


"Harry that was amazing, but at the same time wrong. It doesn't bother me if he calls me names."

"Well it bothers me that a pompous jackass like that has enough brain to even open his mouth and trust me mione I will never let anyone call you names or hurt you ever. You have my word."

"But Harry" she started

"No Buts Mione! I will never let anyone hurt you ok."

"Ok Harry."

"Come on lets finish our shopping."

"Ok"

'The rest of the night was filled with questions of 'What is this' and 'Why do we need that' only to cause every other shopper to leave. So they were left by themselves in a store only with an old man at his chair by the cashregister. When they had finally finished shopping they had bought: pasta, pasta sauce, wizarding goodies, plastic plates and silverware, milk, butterbeer, small amounts of wizard spices, regular spices, and other odds and ends of snack foods.

Harry and Hermione walked back towards Godrics Hollow and were talking along the way when a young shadow stepped out onto the street and said something towards them.

TBC on another day and time. I really didn't leave you hanging did I? Well if I did it isn't that important really, nothing special. Im glad that I have received so many good responses in seeing as how that this is just blow off time towards my other stories, but none of them have anything going on yet so I need to get in touch with my creative side. Well I will post Soon

Dietpepsigurl

  



	9. Chapter 9

Past To Present Chapter 9~~~~~

  
  


"Harry" The young man hissed towards their direction almost as if he were in agony

"Who's there?" He said turning cautiously

"It's me Draco, Harry. Come quickly" he said while dropping towards his knees

"Draco!" Harry said running towards the object that was now on his knees gasping for breath

"Harry, you have to get me to Dumbledore and quickly!" 

"Alright Draco, we will."

"Harry? How are we going to get him all the way to Dumbledore?"

"Well Sirius said we could use magic only if it was an emergency. And I think that this is an emergency!"

"Hurry Harry! They're after me."

"Ok draco hold still. StupefyundImobilize" 

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You just did all that without your wand."

"Of course it is easier that way."

"Can he feel anything Harry?"

"No, that is why I did Stupefy first."

"Oh."

"Yeah we must hurry, he said they were coming after him."

"Ok lets go Harry. Especially if they find you we would be in grave danger."

  


They arrived back home and called Dumbledore over the Floo Network. Within a matter of seconds Harry had told Dumbledore what had happened to Draco and what he had said and exactly after Harry said his last word Dumbledore was in front of them picking Draco up and heading back to Hogwarts.

  


"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry."

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Apparation my dear boy. Now listen you and miss granger please stay inside and do not remove yourself from this home!"

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison

"Harry I will send word with Draco's condition and will tell you whether or not you should go outside or not, till enjoy the rest of your summer. You may not here back from me with conformation of whether or not you can leave this house."

"Ok" Harry said while waiting further directions

"Well Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye" they said in unison

  
  


Lol I am so evil just stopping right here in the middle. Now I know it is short, but I just wrote chapter 8 and 9 tonight so till next time. ~~~~Dietpepsigurl


	10. Chapter 10

Past To Present Chapter 10: Dietpepsigurl

  


As Harry and Hermione were sitting in the loft awaiting news of Draco's condition from dumbledore two owls approached the window sill and dropped of two letters. One letter was from Dumbledore and the other from Draco.

  


Dumbledore's Letter:

  


Harry and Hermione,

You may only leave during the day! Those people were not just after Draco, but after you two! Harry I have sent you your potion for you to take July 31st at 11:37. I also believe that Draco has sent you both letters.

  


Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

  
  


Draco's Letter to Harry:

  


Hey Mate,

Listen I will be okay! I was just stunned a couple of times, I believe they were after your potion? I have also written to Hermione for a certain reason, I am sure she will tell you.

  


See you at the beginning of term

Draco

  
  
  


Draco's Letter to Hermione:

  


Hermione,

  


You confided in me about the prophecy you found about Harry, if you believe it then you must understand he has to do it on his and wait. Hermione I love ya like a sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt! Please wait.

  


Draco

  


Harry waited for Hermione to finish her letter before telling her he had to share something with her.

  


"Hermione I think I should read you something?"

"Okay Harry."

  


Harry began reading the prophecy word for word to Hermione

  


Born the heir to Merlin on the night of the 31st of the last month, A great Lion he will be. 

Honest, Loyal, Brave, fierce and powerful beyond his years.

A love he will find at a very young age

To complete his destiny he must find the one who completes him in every way at 12 or everything will be lost!

An evil he will bring down as once before he shall conquer, but only with the help of TWIN DRAGONS.

~Mernitta 850 B.C.~

  


"Oh Harry what does it mean?"

"I think it means that if I don't find my true love in 2 days everything in the world will be lost."

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"Do you have any idea of this true love?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure?"

"Who do you think it might be?"

"Well.."

Harry slowly leaned in and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh My!"

"I had a hunch"

  


Well I am beginning to update everything again and this is the first one to be updated. With getting my license and school and trying to get a job along with some other things I haven't had much time, but I'm trying.

  


Later everyone

  


Please review.....


End file.
